Bags or backpacks are a conventional means used by students to carry study material, such as books, stationery, etc. Younger children do not necessarily treat their bags with extreme care. With prolonged use, the colours and designs provided to the exterior surface of the bag fades away. Sometimes, the internal compartments are still in good condition despite the faded external surfaces. In such cases, the bags are discarded due to the fading away of its external surface colour. This results in unnecessary wastage. A bag with interchangeable external components is required, such that the bag can be reused even after the external surface colour fades away.
Alternatively, the interior compartments of a bag may be damaged due to rough use. Typically, children dump stationery into the compartment of the bag when in a hurry. Some of the objects including stationery may have sharp or pointed edges, for example, steel rulers, compass, dividers, etc. Conventionally, the compartments of the bag are made of fabrics, which are torn, by such sharp or pointed edges of stationery. A newly purchased bag may thus have a damaged internal compartment due to careless use. A bag made of components, which can be replaced, is required. Such a bag would be economically feasible and prevent wastage of the newly purchased bag. A bag with interchangeable internal components is required, such that the bag can be reused after repairing or replacing the damaged internal component.
Traditionally, for students across the world, a book bag or a backpack is a style statement or an expression of the child's individual choice. Students look forward to the back-to-school ritual of purchasing a suitably fashionable bag with more eagerness than starting a new term in school. Conventionally, bags are designed by companies according to their design strategy. A bag having multiple compartments may not be stylishly designed or vice versa. The options available to a child are limited to the designs propagated by established bag manufacturers. Moreover, special edition bags may be released commemorating an incident or an individual. It is not feasible to buy multiple bags for a school-going student based on trending designs. A bag, which can be customised according to the tastes of a child and trending designs, is thus required.
Moreover, conventional book bags or backpacks have a hood for protection from unfavourable weather conditions, for example, excessive rain, cold weather, hot weather, etc. The hood helps cover the head of a user and shields him/her from the aforementioned unfavourable weather conditions. Moreover, conventional hoods are a part of the bag and are non-detachable. The non-detachable hoods prevent usage of trending new designs. Furthermore, detaching hoods from book bags is required when the weather is favourable. The inclusion of detachable hoods enable the user to attach custom designed hoods and add to the style quotient of the book bag. Detachable hoods, which can be changed over time and according to the tastes of a child, is required.
Furthermore, most bags include a foam padded back panel for providing comfort and cushioning the back of a user wearing the bag. In some cases, the foam padding becomes worn out after a period. The internal compartments or the external designs of the bag may be unaffected, but due to the worn out foam padding, the user considers discarding the bag. In such a scenario, a bag that has a detachable back panel that can be independently repaired or replaced is required.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a bag with interchangeable external and internal compartments. Moreover, there is a need for a bag with detachable custom designed external components. Furthermore, there is a need for a bag, which is completely detachable such that the damaged or outdated components may be replaced without changing the entire bag. Additionally, there is a need for a detachable hood, which provides protection from unfavourable weather conditions and can be customised depending on the latest trends.